Rarity/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity smiling S1E1.png Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png|Rarity choosing a ribbon. Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|The perfect bow Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Sweet mother of Celestia what is that? Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|Rarity and Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Rarity pushing Twilight S1E1.png Rarity is pleased S1E1.png Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Canterlot! 1x01 YouFromCanterlot.png Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png S1E1 Rarity What was i thinking.PNG 1x01 EmeraldOrRuby.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png 1x01 PinkieCupcake.png Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|She's gone! Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Rarity before Night Mare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png 1x02_PoniesVersusTheForest.png Five_friends_walk_into_forest_S1E02.png 'So,_none_of_you_have_been_in_here_before'_S1E02.png Rarity mane bug S01E02.png Rainbow_'Cause_everypony_who's_ever_come_in...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Has_never...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_scare_friends_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_successfully_scares_her_friends_S1E02.png Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png Cliff_edge_breaks_off_S1E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Fluttershy_rescues_Rarity_S1E02.png Fluttershy_finds_Twilight_heavier_than_a_bunny_S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_mist_at_the_cliff_bottom_S1E02.png Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|The manticore takes a swipe at Rarity first. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic, anyone? Rarity take that! S1E2.PNG|"Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|"My hair!" Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Rarity_and_RD_surrounded_by_scary_trees_S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|Twilight: "Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Rarity giggling S01E01.png Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png Main six confused S1E2.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity comforting the sea serpent. Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|Determination Rarity nom S01E02.png|Ripping off a scale to use as a knife. Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Short tail Rarity. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png|"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." Rarity aww S01E02.png|"You look smashing." Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Spike animation error.png The Ticket Master Rarity Excited S01E03.png Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png Rarity Him! S01E03.png|Him! Rarity dreaming S01E03.png Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png Rarity awesome face S01E03.png Rarity dreaming about Blueblood.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity YES S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Rarity how could you S01E03.png Rarity disappointed S1E3.png Rarity who me? S1E3.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Wet thanks to Twilight. Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends. Rarity and Spike S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity OMG S01E03.png Rarity day dreaming S01E03.png Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png rarity lolwut S01E03.png Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png Applebuck Season Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Ponies cheering for Applejack. Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Rarity and the others wondering where Applejack has been Spike Blush S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity helps out Applejack. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Rarity sniffing flowers s01e05.png|Oh, Flowers. Rarity sneezes S01E05.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing s01e05.png Rarity lol S01E05.png Rarity with Aj S01E05.png Rarity at the party S01E05.png Rarity and Gilda S01E05.png Boast Busters Twilight Spike Rarity Applejack&Rainbow Dash standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Oh, hey there, Derpy. Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.jpg|Spike talking next to Rarity. Rarity suprised also S1E6.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Oh, guess Spike left. Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Oh It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Not necessarily the unicorn to face Trixie but... Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair or mane S1E6.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Rarity on edge S1E7.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png|"What are we meant to do?" Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity much better S1E7.png|Found a better hat. Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rarity facing dragon with style S1E7.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie unsure and happy.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png Rarity thinking S1E7.png Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Rarity Cute S1E8.jpg Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png Rarity smirking S1E8.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Let's just go our separate ways. Applejack and Rarity clinging together S01E08.png Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity angry S1E8.jpg|Angry Friends. Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity "me" S1E8.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.jpg Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity Boogity Boogity Boo S1E8.jpg Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Rarity being dared S1E8.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Rarity5 S01E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|Get up! Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Aj S01E08.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Rarity and Applejack overjoyed after pillow fight S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Rarity background S01E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png Rarity And Twilight S1E09.png|Twilight doesn't think Rarity is scary. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Hairity_S1E9.jpg Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Harity. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Spitty Pie and Hair-ity S01E09.jpeg|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity S01E10.png Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Must be hard to make a dress, when the subject is impatient UnamusedRainbowDash S01E10.png Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Rarity0 S01E10.png Rarity1 S01E10.png Rarity2 S01E10.png Rarity3 S01E10.png Parasprite being born s01e10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Fluttershy8 S01E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|The reaction to hearing Pinkie's music ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade...? Oh, yes, the parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Rarity0 S01E11.png Rarity1 S01E11.png Rarity2 S01E11.png Rarity3 S01E11.png Rarity4 S01E11.png CondemnIt.jpg Rarity5 S01E11.png CouldBeUsedFor.jpg Twilight blush S01E11.png Rarity6 S01E11.png Rarity7 S01E11.png|Why won't you be pretty, nest? Rarity8 S01E11.png|It's Unfixable! I've lost a patient~! Rarity9 S01E11.png Rarity10 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Fallweather21group.png|Rarity cheering. Category:Character gallery pages